Pokemon University
by Cacooks7
Summary: Red, Blue, Yellow, and our other pokedex holders have been accepted to attend the most prestigious university around; Royal Pokemon University! But why them? What duties will they have to fulfill? Will love capture their hearts? Read on to find out!
1. Letters

**READ THIS NOW!**

**Hey guys!**

**So while I was gone for a long time, I actually decided to write a new story!**

**Now I think that this story will be much easier to write and read and much more interesting because I will have a narrator, (rather than Ash telling the story in Jubilife High) which means I can have multiple scenes going on at once, and the story does not revolve around only 1 character.**

**Okay, so this story is about the Pokemon Manga, which in my opinion by far beats out any other aspect of Pokemon (the anime, for example)**

**If you've already read it, good on you, because the characters look and act the same, the only difference is their ages.**

**If you haven't, don't worry, I've thought of the 99% of you.**

**The following will be a list of each character, followed by their age in THIS story, who they're based off of in the anime and the game, and link to a picture of them if you'd like to see what they look like. (just remember to take the spaces away from the dots)**

**Red - 18 - (Anime) Ash, but so much more badass - (Game) Red - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/a/a4/Red_E_Chapter_Adventures . png**

**Blue - 18 - (Anime) Gary, but so much more badass - (Game) Blue (rival) - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/6/63/Blue_GSC_chapter . png**

**Green - 18 - (Anime) No one - (Game) Green, the female player in FR/LG - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/0/04/Green_GSC_chapter . png**

**Yellow - 16 - (Anime) No one - (Game) No one - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/4/4f/YellowGSC . png**

**Gold - 17 - (Anime) Jimmy - (Game) Ethan - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/b/ba/GoldRedheadingoff . png**

**Silver - 17 - (Anime) Silver (cameo) - (Game) Silver (rival) - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/4/4d/Silver_HeartGold_SoulSilver_chapter . png**

**Crystal - 17 - (Anime) Marina - (Game) Kris - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/a/ab/Crystal_Adventures . png**

**Ruby - 16 - (Anime) Ruby (cameo) - (Game) Brendan - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/0/0c/Ruby_Emerald_Chapter . png**

**Sapphire - 16 - (Anime) May - (Game) May - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/1/1f/Sapphire_Vol_18 . png**

**Platina - 17 - (Anime) Dawn, but sooooo much better - (Game) Dawn - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/2/2e/Platinum_new_clothes . png**

**Diamond - 17 - (Anime) Diamond (cameo) - (Game) Lucas - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/e/e3/Diamond_Platinum_chapter . png**

**Pearl - 17 - (Anime) Barry - (Game) Barry - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/a/ab/Pearl_Adventures . png**

**Black - 16 - (Anime) No one - (Game) Hilbert - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/f/ff/Black_Adventures . png**

**White - 16 - (Anime) No one - (Game) Hilda - cdn . bulbagarden . net/media/upload/8/8e/White_Adventures . png**

**WHEW! Well it seems like a lot of characters to remember but you'll see how they all come into play naturally, so no worries!**

**Oh, and I put it as a Red/Yellow story, but there will be much more, don't worry!**

**These first two chapters will be short as they serve as introductory chapters.**

**And now, without further ado, please enjoy,**

**POKEMON UNIVERSITY!**

Chapter 1

There were only three. Only three pokemon were downstairs in the kitchen. Where was the fourth? And what was it doing?

A young boy lay in his bed on this beautiful summer day in the Kanto countryside. Piercing eyes, jet-black hair, a strong physique. This boy's name was Red. Red was on his summer vacation, fresh out of high school. He was looking to pursue a career as a pokemon trainer. So far, he's had absolutely no luck.

A pikachu entered the room with a letter in its mouth. It quickly climbed on top of Red, still fast asleep. The pikachu tapped Red on the shoulder. Nothing. The pikachu frowned.

"Piiiiiiiii-"

Still fast asleep.

"Kaaaaaaaa-"

Red's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

What seemed like a million volts shot through Red's body in an instant. So uncomfortable, so painful, so... Tickly?

"Gaaaahhhhhhhhh! Oh, good morning Pika. You know, you could've just yelled instead."

Pika shook his head and smiled. He much preferred his way.

"Hey, whatcha got there? Is that...? No way!"

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Somewhere far away, in the Johto region, an alarm set off. A much simpler awakening for another young boy straight out of high school, who went by the name of Gold. Pokemon battles were his strong point, too. Why would Gold set an alarm in the summertime, you may ask? The morning was the perfect time for a stroll around New Bark Town to find a "damsel in distress", so he claimed. Gold was always up even before his own pokemon.<p>

After eating hardly anything and combing his hair just to mess it up and wear a hat, he finally stepped out the front door. He quickly checked his mailbox, then dashed toward the...

Wait, something in the mailbox was addressed to him? What a rare occurrence! The damsels could wait, for now.

Gold slowly opened the letter, so as to not rip the part where his name was written.

"Oh. My. Gosh!"

* * *

><p>"Dad! Be quiet!"<p>

Our third young boy was rudely awoken by his father's training. Ruby, as we shall call him, was a gym leader's son, and had recently moved from Johto to Hoenn when he completed high school at the beginning of the summer.

"Ah, forget it!" Ruby decided to get up, put on his hat, which he always wore, and go visit his pokemon, who were in the yard. Ruby had a different outlook on pokemon. He preferred to dress them up, smarten them and make them perfect for contests rather than battles. He wanted to be a coordinator.

Ruby opened his door, only to step on a beautiful letter that said his name on it. He quickly opened it and read it. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

><p>"Ms Berlitz, it appears to be time to take on the day."<p>

A beautiful young girl with long black hair lifted her head out of bed and greeted the day. This girl went by the name of Platina. As the daughter of a famous researcher in the Sinnoh region, Platina was filthy rich. However, it did not show one bit in her personality. Platina's goal, similar to our other young boys, was to challenge and defeat all gym leaders.

"Thank you." She excused her butler. But he would not leave.

"There appears to be some mail for you, miss. Shall I read it for you?"

"No, thank you, Gramps. I'll read it myself."

She took the letter and her butler scurried off. She opened it very carefully. Upon reading it, she gasped.

* * *

><p>"Woooooooo!"<p>

His energetic vibe was never to be trifled with. Black, another young boy, was the most hyperactive, energetic person you'd ever meet. But he had his goals, like our other young heroes. He wanted to become the champion of his region's, Unova, Pokemon League.

He was running around his hometown of Nuvema for no apparent reason other than to burn off some energy. As he turned the final corner to his house, he saw the mailman.

"Hey, my man. How's it going? Good? It's going good here."

"Yeah, well, Black, today's your lucky day, because there's actually mail for you for once!"

"WHAT? REALLY? You're lying. Show me. Now now now!"

Black viciously opened his letter and read it.

"A message from the Pokemon Board of Education. Congratulations Black of Nuvema Town! You are one of the few talented young students who have been selected to study at the Academy for Gifted Pokemon Students, the Royal Pokemon University (Pokemon U for short). The application you sent us was very interesting, and we are excited to invite you to come study at Pokemon U. To prove your worthiness, you must battle and capture at least 5 new Pokemon other than what you already own in our records. You must capture them before the deadline, which is the first day of school. You may not bring or use your own pokemon, other than the 5 you have caught, until second year. You may check your pokemon on our records by logging in to our website. We look forward to meeting you during the opening day!

The Royal Pokemon University Staff."


	2. Gotta Catch 'Em Five!

**Not much to say here, next chapter will be LOOONNGG and will be up extremely soon!**

Chapter 2

"Moooom! Moooom! Finally!"

Red came running so fast down the stairs that he almost fell. Unfortunately for Pika, he DID fall down after Red.

"What is it, honey?"

"I've been accepted! They read my application and I've been accepted!"

"Oh my god, I don't believe it! Congratulations, Red! This is unbelievable!"

"Yeah. The bad news is I need to catch 5 pokemon and bring 'em before it starts. The good news is they don't have Pika on file for some reason, so I can bring him!"

Pika jumped in the air. He couldn't be separated from Red for more than 5 minutes.

"Oh, but Red, Pika's already so well trained, wouldn't you rather train one that you catch?"

"Nope. Made my mind up! Gonna start now! K bye!"

* * *

><p>"So yeah, I'm goin' to Pokemon U. Do you know anyone lucky enough to have gone there? Oh, well now you do."<p>

Gold was definitely not going to pass up this opportunity to impress the ladies. He was golden! He got into the most prestigious university possible!

"So, like, are you gonna take your Aipom with you?" One of them asked.

"Oh, you mean Ataro? Nah, I can't. I'm not allowed until second year. I'll miss him so much. I gotta catch 5 new guys before I start though. Maybe you girls could tag along while I catch some, eh?"

"Ya, I'd like to see how you do it, Gold! Hehe!"

* * *

><p>"So, what are you thinking of majoring in, Ruby?" Ruby's father asked.<p>

"Ahh, probably contests, to be honest." Ruby replied shyly, knowing the response he would get.

"Ruby, when are you gonna drop all that contest nonsense and start battling! You're so good at it!"

"Dad!" Ruby started to get angry. "When will you realize that battling is not what I want to do? I wanna become the best coordinator there ever was, and you won't stop me!"

Ruby stormed out of his house, angry. He decided to get started on capturing those 5 pokemon to get his mind off of things.

* * *

><p>"Most congratulations on your acceptance into the university. Your father will be so proud that you are following in his footsteps."<p>

"Thank you, Gramps." Platina said regarding the statement her butler had just said.

"Shall we call him at work to inform him of the good news?"

"No, Gramps. Father will be too busy. We will surprise him when he returns."

"A most excellent choice. It will be splendid news for him!"

"Gramps, may you fetch me my pokemon please? I would like to get an early start on catching my 5 new partners."

* * *

><p>"Yeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! I told everyone I could do it! No one believed me!"<p>

This great news called for another run around Nuvema town for Black. He screamed all the way.

"Hey, Black, we're real happy for you, oh yeah," a man yelled from his window. "But, can you please SHADDAP and go home?"

Black frowned. "Jealooooous!" He taunted.

Black decided not to go home. Instead, he was going to spend his lunch money on buying some pokeballs and catching 5 new pokemon to ease his excitement.


	3. Trains

**Oh yes!**

**Well, this is a LONG chapters by my standards, I dunno about you guys.**

**Just a thought, have any of you noticed how much better the characters look in the manga than when you compare them to the anime or the game?**

**Take Crystal for example. In the manga, she actually looks really good, and she's one of my favorite characters. But she's Marina in the anime, and Marina looks SO weird.**

**I could say the same for Gary/Blue, Dawn/Platina, heck even Red/Ash.**

**Just something I noticed.**

**Eh, I've talked too much.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

One month later...

Red climbed up the stairs to the train station in Saffron city. The train was on the highest hill in Saffron, so he could see all of Kanto. He could see all the way out to the ocean, Mount Moon, Cinnabar Island; everything. This would be the last time Red would see "home" for quite a while. He looked down at his waist. Yup. He had all 4 of his pokeballs on his belt, plus Pika on his shoulder. He was ready to take on probably the toughest challenge of his life so far; he and his pokemon.

"Okay, honey. Don't forget to brush your teeth and floss every night, try to eat healthy and get plenty of exercise, don't over exert yourself or you'll get sick, and call me at least once a week!" Red's mom was very nervous and sad about Red leaving. However, she knew it was for the best.

"Don't worry mom, I'll..."

Smack! Red collided with someone on the platform, straight-on.

"Oops, sorry! I wasn't..."

A young boy, the same age as Red, with brown hair the same length as his own, and green eyes was whom he had collided with. Oh boy. This young man, Red knew.

"B-blue?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Blue bursted. "Watch where you're going. Oh no, don't tell me you're coming to the University, too? How'd they pick someone as inferior as you?"

Red sighed. "Nice to see you again too, Blue."

Blue was the grandson of a world-famous professor who conducted revolutionary research in the world of pokemon. So, naturally, Blue was very skilled and experienced, and probably a good catch for the University. Not only that, but Blue was Red's neighbor!

"Care to join me on the train, Blue?" Red asked.

"...No." Blue answered firmly. He began to walk away.

"Oh," Blue added, with his back still turned away, "notice how I didn't inquire about your five pokemon. That's right. I don't care."

Red turned to his mother and they both smiled. "_**Same old Blue**_," they both thought.

"Okay, mom. I think I should get a seat now." Red said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I'll miss you! Remember everything I said!"

"Yes mom! Bye!"

Red went off running. He showed his ticket, and soon enough he found himself on the train. Red looked for his cabin. He walked down several aisles. No, no, no; Ah! Here it was! Yup. His name was clearly written on the door, along with two others.

After opening the door, he noticed there was another person already in the cabin. A girl, around his age, with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a hat. She was looking out the window and was somewhat shocked when she heard the door open.

"Uh, hullo." She said.

"Hey. Um, I guess this is your cabin, too?" Sort of an awkward first encounter to say the least.

The girl pointed to the top of the list on the door. Red turned and read the name aloud. "Green."

"Yup. That's my name." She smiled and sat further back in her seat.

"Haha!" Red laughed. Green seemed a little uneasy at the laughter, so Red was quick to explain himself.

"My name's a color too! My name's Red! And my neighbor's name, who is also going to Pokemon U, is also a color; Blue!"

"You mean THE Blue, grandson of the professor?"

Red was confused at all the excitement as he sat down across from Green.

"Oh, sorry." Green apologized and put out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Red. It's just that I've always wanted to test out my skills as a trainer in a battle with him, and now I may get the chance!"

"Oh, I see. Well that's..." Red looked at her arm. "Hey, I have the same watch!" Red held out his own arm, and was shocked to find no watch there. He frowned at Green. Green turned red.

"Oh, um, haha! Sorry. Here, you can have it back." She carefully removed it and handed it back.

"Do you always play tricks like that?" Red asked with a smirk.

"Mostly, yes. I've been living alone without parents since I was young, so I know all kinds of money-grabbing tricks."

Red's face reddened with shock. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea!"

Green giggled. "It's okay, no need to be sorry!"

Suddenly, the door opened. A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, who seemed a year or two younger than Red and Green, appeared at the door. She pointed at the list awkwardly.

"Ah, I guess I'm the last one. Yellow."

Both Red and Green burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Hey! W-what?..." Yellow nervously asked.

"Sorry, sorry!" Green apologized while still laughing.

"It's just that both of our names are colors, too. I'm Red and her name is Green."

Yellow smiled and blushed. "Really? That's so cool!" She slowly took a seat beside Red.

"Yeah. So where are you from?"

"..." There was no answer.

"Yellow?..." Red repeated.

She blushed. "O-oh, sorry! You were asking me?"

Red nodded, confused.

"S-sorry!"

"Don't be..." Red said, still confused.

"I'm from Viridian!"

"Really? That's so cool! I'm from Pallet!"

"Wow! Do you know Blue and the professor? He's coming to the University, you know."

"Yup, he's my neighbor!"

"Wooow, that's amazing! How about you? Where do you come from?" Yellow said, pointing at Green.

Red shook and felt like looking away.

"Um, no where I guess." Green replied solemnly. "I don't really have parents, so I just kind of wander, sort of, I guess."

Yellow put her hand over her mouth. "Ohmigosh. I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

Red put his hand on Yellow's shoulder. "It's okay, I made the same mistake." Yellow looked down and blushed.

"Anyways, it's nice meeting you guys." Green said to lighten the mood. "Lemme show you guys my pokemon!"

* * *

><p>"See ya, mom! Wish me luck!" Gold stepped out of the car and entered the train station at Goldenrod city. He checked his checklist. Most important first; five pokemon, check. Clothes, check. Ladies, unfortunately, not check. Or maybe not.<p>

With the corner of his eye, Gold caught a girl around his age, long hair with pigtails, waiting for the train as well. He decided to take the opportunity. He went up to her.

"Hello madam. Are you heading for Pokemon U also?" Gold asked, however he was bragging more than asking because he knew she wouldn't be.

"Actually, yes, I am. Crystal's the name." She answered.

Gold's jaw dropped to the floor. He didn't expect people like HER to be going to Pokemon U. He quickly snapped out of it.  
>"Oh! Well isn't that nice. My name's Gold. Hmm. Gold and Crystal. Kinda has a nice ring to it, don't you think? They're both... precious." Gold smirked.<p>

"Umm, yeah. I'll see you around, Gold." Crystal boarded the train.

Gold couldn't believe it. Never before had he been rejected so easily. He wouldn't let this one slip so easily. He WOULD conquer this mountain.

Gold wasn't ready to board the train just yet, so he turned the other way to see what was around. Just then, he felt a tug on his back and his backpack slipped off. He turned around to see a boy his age with long red hair running away with his bag.

"HEY!" Gold yelled. He immediately chased after him. The boy boarded the train. Gold wasn't ready yet, but he had no choice. Luckily he had kept his ticket in his pocket, so he was able to board. He chased the boy down several aisles before finally managing to trip him. Gold was on top of him ready to punch.

"HEY! You start anything, you get off the train!" The security guard yelled.

Gold shoved the boy and took his bag back. "Hmpf" he grumbled, as they both got up. They both headed for the same door.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Gold said. "Are you SURE this is your cabin?"

"Yeah, see? Silver." He pointed at the note on the door. "That's my name. Oh, and don't talk to me."

"No complaints here."

Gold opened the door, only to see someone already sitting there. It was Crystal! Gold smiled. This mountain just turned into a hill.

"Crystal!" Gold yelled.

"Oh, Gold... Hi." Crystal replied. "And you are?..."

"Silver." He immediately took a seat and looked out the window.

Gold took a seat beside Crystal. "Yeah, this scumbag tried to steal my bag. Good thing I chased him down!"

Crystal frowned. "Gold, as much as you seem annoying so far, that's actually horrible. Why would you do such a thing, Silver?"

"Alright, I'm sorry, Gold." Silver said half-heartedly. "Look, it was instinctive. I don't have parents so I have to fend for myself. You were so careless with your bag."

"Why don't we forget all this and move on?" Gold said. Both Crystal and Silver were shocked to see him forgive Silver so easily.

"Hmpf." Silver said. "Not interested. You two talk amongst yourselves."

"Okay, bigshot." Gold smiled as he teased Silver. "Put your money where your mouth is. Let's see what you've caught. Can I see yours too Crystal?"

"You know Gold, it is funny..." Crystal said, smiling at him. "... How all our names represent something 'precious'."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Okay, you can do this<strong>_!" Ruby thought as he took his final steps before entering the Hoenn train station. Not only was this a huge life-changer in Ruby's life, but this was also the first time he'd ever taken the train alone.

Ruby took a seat at the nearest bench and looked down at the floor, thinking. This was everything to Ruby. He couldn't wait to get started, but this was very overwhelming and difficult for him. He was very nervous.

Ruby looked up and saw a girl, around his age, waiting for a train. She had long, parted brown hair, and very sharp teeth; not quite a vampire, but almost fang-like. He assumed that she was doing the same as he, but something was different about this girl. It seemed as though he had known her from somewhere. He was sure he didn't, but some gut feeling told him otherwise. And her clothes. He felt as though HE owned her clothes, for some strange reason.

She waved at him.

"_**Whoa, whoops**_!" Ruby thought. She had caught him staring at her and was beginning to get freaked out. He waved back, and decided to play it cool and start a conversation.

"Hi, sorry! I thought I knew you from somewhere. Guess not. My name's Ruby!"

"Huh, that's weird," she replied. "That's the whole reason I waved. You look familiar. My name's Sapphire, if that helps?"

"Hmm, doesn't ring a bell, to be honest. But it's kinda funny that we're both gems..."

They both laughed.

"I'm from Littleroot. I just moved there." Ruby finished.

"Hmm, I guess I don't know you then." Sapphire concluded. "I've lived there all my life and haven't really met anyone new in a while, until now. Nice to meet you, Ruby. I'll show you my pokemon if you show me yours."

"Alright, fair enough, but we should board first." He replied.

"But, if we're not in the same cabin, that means we won't be able to!" She explained.

"Yeah, exactly." Ruby replied cockily and boarded.

Sapphire burned with anger. "_**Hmph. What a jerk anyway**_." She thought. Sapphire decided to board the train anyways, and it took her quite a while to find her cabin. However, when she did, there were only two names on the list. Hers, and Ruby's.

"_**You gotta be kiddin' me**_." She thought. She opened the door and sure enough, there he was, grooming his pokemon.

"Alight, now what was that all about back there, you scumbag?" She asked furiously.

"Really? You're my cabin buddy?" Ruby frowned. "Alright, here's the deal, Sapphire," he told her as she took a seat across from her. "I'm to become the greatest coordinator that ever lived." He explained cockily. "So, I can't just show my beautiful pokemon to anyone. But now that you've seen them, go ahead and express your awe!"

"You're unbelievable, Ruby." She replied, shaking her head and facepalming.

"What about you?" Ruby asked, changing emotions ever so quickly. "What do you wanna be?"

"Easy." She replied. "The Hoenn League is SO mine. I wanna beat all the gyms and conquer the tournament."

"Hmm. Well good luck with that. Not like you'll need it."

She smiled. "Awww, thanks Ruby!"

"Hmm? Oh no. I meant that's such an easy goal that you won't need luck to do it."

"You...!"

* * *

><p>"Our dearest apologies, master Platina, for not booking your private transportation to the university in time." Gramps said sincerely.<p>

"It's okay, Gramps." She assured. "Taking the public train will be interesting and different. It will be quite an experience to see how the commoners travel!"

"Miss, you do realize that you will be sharing a cabin with two other strangers?"

"Oh! How exciting!" Platina replied with cheer. "I can't wait!"

Ever since Platina was a young girl, she was always confined by her over-protective parents. She always went to the best private schools, and never made many friends because she was not allowed out after-hours. So, now that she was finally a young woman and able to make her own decisions, she was happy to get out into the world.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for quite a while, Gramps. Thanks for everything. I'm ready to take on life now!" Platina rushed out of the limo into the Jubilife train station.

"Platina! Be careful! Remember to..."

Platina was already long gone before he could finish.

Platina rushed through to the platform where the train was waiting. She immediately boarded the train, and searched for her name.

"I can help you if you'd like, miss." The security guard offered, but seemed more interested in a nice, juicy tip from a rich girl.

"No thank you," she replied. "I'd much rather find it myself."

She almost immediately found her cabin. "Good thing I didn't ask for help." she thought.

She opened the door slightly, and then proceeded carefully for she heard some strange noises coming from within the cabin.

"Yes?" A voice called out from inside.

Platina whipped open the door. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who was wearing a red hat, was sitting inside. He had so much food on the table; donuts, pizza, chips, you name it. Him, alongside his Munchlax, were gobbling up all the food.

"Oh! You must be Platina!" He said with his mouth full. "I saw your name on the door."

"Uggh, yes I am." Platina said, disgusted at his poor manners.

"HEY!" Another voice called behind Platina. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed into the train seat. She turned around to see a blonde boy with medium length hair who seemed angry.

"Diamond, you said that we were leaving together! You didn't even call to wake me up!" The boy said.

"Oh, sorry, Pearl." The boy with the hat said. "I guess I forgot. Maybe..."

"EXCUSE ME!" Platina yelled out.

The cabin turned quiet. All eyes were on her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Pearl, or whatever your name is, you just pushed an innocent girl!"

A moment of silence.

"Yes, well, we're all heartbroken about that." Pearl replied, annoyed. Now, Diamond, if you EVER do something like that to me again..."

"Wait, Pearl," Diamond interrupted. "That girl you just pushed. Isn't she the daughter of that professor? Hey, um, girl! Is your last name Berlitz?"

Platina frowned. "Why should I give out my name to rude commoners?"

"What the heck, Diamond?" Pearl said. "You don't just go asking people their last names!"

"Yeah, I know, but she sooo is a Berlitz. Who says 'commoners', anyway? I'm Diamond! Nice to meet you!"

Diamond's laid-back attitude seemed to calm the atmosphere in the cabin, and Platina decided to return the handshake.

"Platina! No private jet to take you to the university?" Diamond asked.

Platina giggled. "I much prefer this way."

"I'll never understand rich people." Pearl said hopelessly, and slumped into the seat beside Diamond. "I'll bet you just paid someone to catch your pokemon for you."

"Hmph." Platina frowned. "You know, Pearl, although Diamond is currently stuffing his face and chewing with his mouth open..."

Diamond stopped chewing in his tracks. "Mmfff" he said, trying to apologize.

"... He still has better manners than you. I've caught these all by myself and I'll prove to right here, right now."

* * *

><p>"Yes! It's finally time!"<p>

Black was definitely turning heads at the train station. For the past half hour, he had been talking aloud to himself and pacing. Some people even came up to him to ask if he was okay, and one person even gave him money!

Finally the train had arrived. Upon seeing the train, Black immediately began to sprint full-out to be the first in line.

Boom! Someone crossed Black's path and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Gahh! I'm so sorry!" Black apologized while clutching his head.

"Mmmph. You know, you should really be more careful."

A girl about the same age as Black, who had long, wavy black hair sat flat on her butt, just like Black.

"Haha, you're right. Sorry. I'm Black."

"Really? That's weird." She replied. "My name's White. Are we related?"

"Umm, not that I know of. Why're you here then?" Black asked.

"I'm attending pokemon U, believe it or not." She replied proudly.

"Huh, me too. No way! Shall we board?"

"Haha, certainly!"

They both boarded the train without any problems, except maybe Black's aching excitement to get to pokemon U.

Black quickly found his cabin. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now." He said. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime at the university!"

"Or maybe it's not goodbye just yet." White replied, while pointing and the list on the door.

Black read it. It said both of their names on it.

"Oh, they think they're funny, eh?" Black complained to himself while entering the cabin. "Putting 'Black' and 'White' in the same cabin and making me look like an idiot in front of a girl." He frowned. White giggled all the while through. "I can't believe the name thing either, Black." She said.

"So Black, are you gonna miss Unova and your home?" White asked.

Black sighed. "Yeah, for sure. I'll miss my family and friends." He replied sadly. "But, I've got motivation to win the Unova League. And now that I've been accepted, nothing's gonna stop me! There's no way I'm gonna lose now! I..."

"Whoa, whoa, alright, Black! I believe you!" White replied laughing at Black's sudden change in emotion.

"Haha sorry. When I get fired up, I get fired up. Hence why I crashed into you on the platform."

"Well that's not exactly a bad thing. At least you'll have no trouble finding inspiration!" White replied.

"Plus it helped me bump into you!" Black said with a smirk.

White smiled. "I'm glad I met you, too."


	4. Meetin' For Seats

**BOOOM!**

**I'M BACK!**

**Chapta fowa!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

After the train had arrived, both Red and Green got off the train together, and shy Yellow trailed slightly behind. The place was gigantic. There were several buildings, all designated to different studies. It had a slightly older feel to it, but once you got inside everything seemed so new and high-tech. The ceiling was really high. Students were sprawling out of everywhere in this main hall; not only from the train, but from classrooms, the library, everywhere.

"It's gonna be so hard to navigate this place." Yellow remarked, causing both Red and Green to turn around and see the big smiled on her face. This is the first time she had said anything in a while. In fact, she pretty much slept the whole ride through.

"Yeah, agreed." Red replied. "So let's all stick together for now."

"Okaaaay, Red." Green replied in her "singing" tone. "But where are we supposed to go now?"

Red had no idea, and so there wasn't a reply for the longest time.

"Didn't you guys listen?" An answer finally came from Yellow, surprisingly. "On the train? They made an announcement. Hall 101. The big hall over there. That's where we go!"

Red and Green both looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"How the... How did... Weren't you sleeping the whole train ride?" Red asked.

Yellow giggled. "That's no excuse not to listen to important announcements!"

"I'm quite sure that's a very good reason not to!" Green remarked, almost mockingly.

Yellow simply smiled. It was always hard for people to figure out what exactly was going on in that head of hers.

After hearing an announcement that reassured Yellow's predictions, the gang proceeded into Hall 101, which was even bigger than the main hall, shockingly! It was somewhat of an auditorium. Clearly this room was used for a classroom with many people. Some sort of general class that everyone had to take, perhaps? Either way, this class held more than a thousand students. Red, Green, and Yellow had no trouble finding seats, being one of the first to arrive in the Hall.

"I hope my classrooms are not like this," Red complained. "It's just too big! I'd like to ask the teacher a question from time to time, which is something I don't think anyone can do in this huge thing!"

Green chuckled to herself. "You nerd. I'll never be asking questions. Too much attention on me. Although I like attention, that's just too much to handle."

"Nah, I think it'd best ifwhoooaaaaaa!"

All three of our young students turned around to see who had uttered this strange sentence. A red-haired boy stood there, like a deer caught in headlights, staring at Green.

"Gr-green? YOU'RE here?"

Green just sat there, looking, for a while before actually putting some emotion on her face. She concluded with a smile.

"Silver! Hi!"

"Um, hey, Green. Been a while, no?" He said this in a normal tone, but his face was still caught in headlights.

"Yeah, it really has."

"Who are they?" Silver asked, almost sounding surprised that Green made any friends.

"Oh them? They were in the same cabin as me on the train. So we just chatted a little together."

"O-oh." Silver began to move away to try and find a seat of his own.

"But," Green yelled after him, "you're welcome to join us!" She said, pointing at the empty seat beside her. "That's okay, right guys?"

Red turned to Yellow and shrugged. Yellow blushed, to his astonishment.

Red was slightly fazed at Yellow's reaction, but he turned. "Yeah, no problem." Red said.

Silver quietly slumped into the chair beside Green and hardly said a word after that. Red and Yellow chattered away, however it seemed to be mostly Red talking, as Yellow didn't seem to have much to say to Red, or simply didn't want to share her thoughts with him. Green simply looked forward at the stage, and she occasionally looked to her right at this redheaded boy who seemed so quiet.

"_**Eh, he's usually like this anyways." **_Green thought. _**"He's always been like this. Ever since…" **_Green immediately pushed aside those thoughts. She must have winced or something, because Silver looked at her, puzzled.

"Everything okay, Green?"

It's funny. Silver is always as quiet as a mouse. But whenever something happens that involves Green, he becomes the world's top detective.

"No, everything's fine, haha!" Green replied, faking a very convincing smile. "By the way, where are the people who were in your cabin?"

"Oh, them? I ditched them. They're too weird. This one guy is always on this other girl's case, it's pathetic. I'd rather not be with them."

Green giggled. "Hmmm. I wonder where they are now, then."

* * *

><p>"Mann, wait up! Where are you going in such a hurry?"<p>

Gold found himself almost running after Crystal.

"We better find seats soon, or else there won't be any." She told him.

"Nah, we don't need to! Look how many seats there are in here, anyways. Look, I say we casually walk in when the thing finally starts. We'll find some seats. 'Till then, we should go explore the campus!"

He grabbed her by the arm to start going, but she wouldn't budge. She just simply frowned at him and motioned to keep going.

"Jeez, why are you so serious about everything all the time?" He said bitterly.

"I'm not. This is important, Gold. Let's find our seats now."

Gold made a face at her and followed.

"Have some fun one in a while."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Gold.

"GOLD! I know how to have fun! I'm not super serious! Right now, however, is the not time for this! We need to sit down and listen to the opening ceremony. Now c'mon! I see some seats up there."

Crystal rushed to get to those seats, however she met some resistance on the way up there. She knocked into someone, and nearly fell to the ground.

"Watch it!" The person yelled.

"I'm sorr-" Crystal was cut off by Gold going into overdrive mode

"HEY! Hotshot! Why don't you watch it next time! Don't worry, Crystal, I got this. Maybe it wasn't her fault! Maybe you're the one who should be apologizing here!"

"Look, I don't have time for this. Move, please." The man was impatient.

"Aren't you…" Crystal contemplated. "Yes! You're Prof. Oak's grandson! I knew it! Blue, right?"

"Good on you. Now move, please. I'm trying to get through, after all."

Blue disappeared into the crowd.

"What an ass." Gold remarked.

"Kinda like you a little, don't you think? Same ignorance, at least." Crystal smirked as she said this.

"Nah, I'm nothing like him, anyways. He reminds me of that stupid Silver that tried to steal all my things. But I eventually defeated him in the end, huh? Look at this, now! Two people, Blue and Silver, too scared to be around the mighty Gold and his damsel! How about that, huh?"

Crystal shook her head in disbelief. "You're hopeless. Here, sit with me."

* * *

><p>"I still just can't believe that you actually do that to your pokemon. Pokemon are for battling, not for dressing up!"<p>

Ruby and Sapphire were also walking in the auditorium, looking for seats.

"Hmm. No, that's not true, and the contest courses at this university prove that. Contests are a big part of pokemon." Ruby replied confidently.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's not like you'll be looked at as highly if you were a successful coordinator than if you were a successful trainer. Everyone loves pokemon trainers; they're badass. Coordinators are just, meh." Sapphire concluded.

"Say what you want, Sapphire, I still want to become a coordinator."

Sapphire frowned, but deep down she had to admire his determination. It reminded her of her own determination of beating the Hoenn League. Nothing would stop her. And she can become wild, at times, when she gets fired up about her ambitions.

They both sat down after finding two seats.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

Sapphire wasn't really one to speak her mind. She wasn't good at conveying her thoughts through words. It all just seemed to come out differently than what she was thinking. Then again, it's impossible to tell people EXACTLY what's in your head. Something always gets lost in translation, or something gets misinterpreted. Still, she felt like she needed to tell him this.

"Ah, well, I'm, ah, sorry, I guess." She was beginning to blush. "I really do admire your determination to become a coordinator. I think it's pretty awesome."

"O-oh!" Ruby replied, now blushing as well. The atmosphere was tensing between them. "Well, um, thanks, Sapphire. I appreciate that. That's real nice of you to say."

They both stared at each other for a little while, smiling, before Ruby butted in.

"Wish I could say the same for you, but you know, battling is just horrible. I mean, they get all worn out and dirty; it's just awful. I'd hate to be responsible for that…"

"GAH!"

* * *

><p>"You know, Platina, you can't just go around expecting everyone to treat you like royalty. You're out of your little 'rich girl' world now!"<p>

"I know, Pearl" Platina replied impatiently. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"People aren't as nice around here as they were back home, you know. You need to realize that!"

Platina stopped in her tracks and turned towards Pearl, who was walking in front of Diamond.

"Why are you telling me this? Since when have I ever had problems so far being in public?" Her tone kept neutral, not angry. What a damsel. "I've managed to get by fine by myself so far, and I've even begun to tolerate you two!"

"You know, Pearl," Dia butt in, "she has a point there. I mean, why ARE you telling her all that?"

Both Dia and Platina stared in curiosity.

"There's really no reason other than simply looking out for you and your well-being, Platina." Pearl said as he lifted his finger and walked ahead of the two.

They both sighed. "A bit of jealousy, maybe?" Dia whispered into her ear. She giggled.

"AND WHAT," Pearl suddenly turned around and was in both of their faces. "might you two be talking about ?"

Platina blushed in embarrassment. Dia noticed this. He realized that clearly she had never been in such a situation before. She had never really been "in trouble" or "caught". He decided to demonstrate his "play it off" skills.

"Nothing, Pearl. We were just laughing at your ugly nose, is all."

Pearl frowned at him, but eventually gave in and kept walking. Dia turned to see Platina hiding her face in her arms, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing hysterically. Dia, after looking at her, was now trying to hold back laughing as well. Eventually, when they both calmed down, Platina smiled and put her hand on Dia's shoulder as a sign of thanks. After all, it was very uncomfortable and scary for her to be in such a situation. Dia slightly blushed, due to the fact that he also was in a "new" situation, that is, a pretty girl showing him affection.

He smiled back, just before getting rammed to the ground.

"WHOA! SORRY BUDDY! But I gotta get places!" The boy said.

Platina held her hands in front of her mouth in shock, and Pearl turned on his heels and began walking towards the boy.

"You think that's funny? Do you? YOU COULD HAVE HURT HIM! And I don't like taking care of hurt people! SO! What do you have to say about yourself? And choose your words wisely." Peal said as he began rolling up his sleeves.

They both suddenly turned to look to the right because just then, a girl could be seen, frowning heavily, and quickly stomping towards the scene.

"Black. This is EXACTLY why I told you not to run ahead of me. LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENED NOW!"

"Gah! S-sorry, White. I just got excited again." Black replied obediently. "Look, I made it up to you, though. I found seats! Right up there!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Pearl said, waving his finger. "You owe US now. So I guess you'll be giving those seats to us?"

"C'mon, Pearl." Platina interrupted. "It was an accident. Calm down. I'm sure we can figure this out so that we all get seats."

"OHMIGOSH! Aren't you?…" White was interrupted before she could finish.

"I told you that you were easy to recognize." Dia said.

Platina began to blush again. She still wasn't very skillful in hiding her emotions from others quite yet. "S-so it seems." She whispered to him. "Yes. I am the professor's daughter. I am a Berlitz."

"Oh. My. Gosh." White went into haywire mode. "It's been a dream of mine since the beginning to start my own pokemon fashion company. Or maybe an acting company. Oh, I don't know. Something of the sort. Got any tips for me, girl-on-girl?" She nudged Platina.

Platina was somewhat overwhelmed, but found her humorous, nonetheless. They began to search for seats. Sure enough, they found just enough for them all to sit together. Platina and White (well, mostly White) were discussing their previous topic of fashion and acting. And, after a tense argument, Pearl and Black finally apologized, and the three boys discussed how they caught their pokemon.

Finally the ceremony began. A graying, serious-looking man stepped onto the stage.

"Hello, and welcome to the Academy for Gifted Pokemon Students, The Royal Pokemon University. Congratulations to each and every one of you for making it here. It really is an accomplishment and an honor for you to be sitting here right now. We hope for you to have a great first year at the University. After the ceremony, you will be guided to your proper building based on what you are studying. From there, you will get your schedule, you we be shown to your rooms, yatta yatta yatta. However, there is something important we need to address beforehand. This year is a rather different year at the University. This year, there is a mandatory," He hesitated to find the correct word for it, "project, for each student. This project will be outside of school, and will accumulate everything that you will learn in the next school year. This project is to be taken very seriously, and failure is not an option."

He said that last sentence very sternly. What could this project be?

"Now, on with the rest of the ceremony…"


End file.
